


約會1(超短H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Hikigaya Hachiman - Fandom, Totsuka Saika - Fandom, 戶塚彩加, 果然我的青春戀愛喜劇搞錯了, 比企谷 八幡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	約會1(超短H)

彩加他和了八幡他一起去了一個地方的，因此是一個不錯的地方，而是八幡他和了彩加他也知道的，八幡他也好開心的同了彩加他去到了一間美麗的旅館的，就入去住，因此他們就在休息中的，因此八幡他就同了彩加他講：不如今天可以同了你一起做，可以嗎？我会努力，彩加他說：好啊，之後彩加他和了八幡他說：不如我們要可以好舒服地休息，八幡他就好好地開始除了衣服，就開始把了彩加他的全身好好地撫摸了彩加，之後就把了彩加他全身舔吻，之後彩加他的乳頭也吸舔了幾下，也令到彩加他的身體不停顫抖，之後就把了彩加他的乳頭好好地含了幾下，之後就可以開始把了彩加他的下面吸完，之後彩加他就叫了幾下，但是彩加他覺得十分之舒服，而彩加他也感覺到了開心的，而八幡他的样子也是好開心，所以八幡他變了十分之好開心的，而彩加他希望可以同了八幡他一起做，就開始叫了八幡他，因此他們也開始做了下面的部分，過了最好的日子的。


End file.
